guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Relentless Fury
Leader & Council Members Leader Op-ko Op-ko is our guild leader, and an Iop. What do you want in a guild leader? Well, someone who sets reasonable rules, is fair, willing to defend you and yours, approachable, willing to discuss and amend policies for the guilds greater good. Yeh, ok that's Op-ko... Council Members ; Icerose : Ice is as cool as her name, a cra with the range and power to make the essential difference when it is really needed. A steady voice on the council. Favourite dungeon - got to be Jellieth dimension. ; Devilioun : A true Second in Command, an osamodas with a POC to watch out for. The second person to join Relentless Fury, and it's longest standing member. ; Sofolous : Fancy your chances against an eca? Well don't try this one. She didn't get where she is today by the flip of a coin. ; Autochthonous : A Mascot on the council? Well, he's fluffy ok, and most people would like to see him on the bonnet of their car... http://i709.photobucket.com/albums/ww98/RFGuild/RFGuild-1.jpg Guild Entry * Minimum level 60 for new entrants, existing guild members must be level 40 or above. ** (A new rule - the guild allows one under lvl 50 entrant at all times. This player is actively encouraged to level to guild minimum as soon as possible. Allows for friends of existing guild members to join) * To join the guild pm one of the council, or even better one of our recruiting officers: ** Ror ** Muddle/Paparazzi * Contributions to guild xp is set at 3% minimum. Rights to amend this is given at an early point (donation to guild xp must be 1000 or greater), but infringement of the minimum 3% rule will result in frequent reminders and eventually having the right removed. ** As guild ranks/rights are based on xp given to the guild, some new members have chosen to increase their contribution to attain these ranks. While this is appreciated, our guild's policy is to encourage members to level themselves along with the guild. Guild Ranks Ranks are awarded based on guild xp donations, some rights go hand in hand with rank, others are awarded based on a decision made by the council. Guild Chat Why a section on guild chat? Well, do you remember Incarnum chat and how insane it can get? As a result, a few recommendations to guild members: * No spam selling in guild chat, if you are thinking of selling some of your items let us know, especially if you are willing to offer at reduced cost to guild members, but don't continually offer the same things over and over again. **It's good to say you are looking to buy an item, you never know whats kicking around in the back of someone else's cupboards. * No spam offers to buy items - especially at significantly below market value. Who wouldn't be annoyed at offers to buy your mushrooms at 100 kamas? Everyone knows a mushroom strogonoff would be preferable (Actually no - take the mushrooms! bleugh) * No fight chat - if you are in a fight with guild members (unless its a guild event) dont litter the chat with requests to hit the one on the left, people not in the fight have no idea what you are talking about. Group chat please! Spotlight A brief look at some of our guild member's. Guild Professionals Op-Ko = Jeweller - 7x Magus - 100. Farmer - 8x. Baker - 8x. Fisherman - 8. Autochthonous = Miner - 6x. Lumberjack - 5x. Tailor - 3x. Farmer - 100. Baker - 100. Handyman - 2x Wandcarver - 3x Sofolous = Fisherman - 5x. Alchemist - 8x Farmer - 100. Baker - 100. Swordsmith - 2x Muddle = Baker - 100. Farmer - 100. Lumberjack - 4x. Staff carver - 3x Handyman - xx Jeweller- 6x. Valoran = Baker - 100. Farmer - 100. Alchemist - 6x. Council Applications ; To apply for our guilds council you must fit the criteria : *Must have been a member for one month+. *Must have given over 50k of guild experience. To begin the application process you must send a paragraph stating why you should be given a council place and what you could do to help the guild :) ;' No positions available at the current time. ' Guild History Work in progress I'm afraid - I've got the text, just need to review... More updates to follow... I'm off to play the game...